


【All 林】痴儿

by TangSheng_1210



Category: all林, all麟, 德云社, 郭奇林 - Fandom, 郭麒麟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangSheng_1210/pseuds/TangSheng_1210
Summary: 短篇甜点 中长连载深宅大院儿娇养的痴儿小公子





	1. 【谦林】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.3K短打 OOC没逻辑
> 
> 【于家老爷 X 娇儿林林】

痴儿娇态，正是：

一方明霞骨透春，半抹香肌玉体陈。

怀里人奶唧唧的胡乱哼哼。

白净的小脸儿被情爱染了绯红，身体娇弱随着强势的撞击起伏。

猫儿似的喘，小嘴儿被津液浸了水光，带着甜。

他不住的吻着，身下凶猛的撞击像是连卵蛋都要顶进去半颗，幼嫩紧致的穴被肏的大开四合，流出的水儿都打起了微微白沫。嫩红媚肉被带的外翻再被狠狠干进去。

整个人窝在自己身下，缩在温热怀里，小小一团。“嗯…嗯哈”闷声的喘息从被吻住的口里溢出来，又甜又软，撩拨的人痒痒。

幼兽一般，情欲缠绵乖乖承欢，一次次被快感弄上秽乱。

他看着人，爱欲昏沉，唯独一双眼里始终带了懵懂，稚子痴儿，怀里一副珠玉皮囊里锁了混沌的魂，不谙世事孩童心智。

巨变又连生几场重病，福大命大救活了下来，心智却彻底毁了，痴痴傻傻同个幼儿。

他也是禽兽，明知痴儿他不好好养着，反倒把人弄上床，肏了个烂熟。淫欲娇娃在怀里喘的狠，偏着一双眼睛不蒙半点尘凡，勾的人心火盛。

只更把人肏的不住哼哼，糯糯唧唧的样子雪花一般偏又被滚烫的精水化开作了一地污浊。教人越发难割难舍。 

他是个风流的，府里美姬娇妾成群，可自打他把这痴儿弄上了床榻食了滋味，便再不肯理那些莺莺燕燕。

他偶不在府，回时碰见了一起子不开眼的同人寻衅，痴儿被欺负的不成样子。

狠命发作了一票人撂了话，愿意安生呆的，于府照常养着好吃好喝伺候，寻衅滋事给人添堵的一律赶出府打发人牙子卖进那最下作的烟花娼馆。于是纷纷鸟兽散，都敛了心思，再不敢找不痛快。

被肏的极舒服，身下人拿泛了泪花的小脸儿磨蹭他胸口，呜呜咽咽嘴里吐不出半句囫囵话。酥了一颗心，却觉得下边儿使坏的东西更涨了几分。

抱紧了人按着腰越发狠厉的肏干，媚肉翻飞，精水脏污被带了满床，顺着温软的身子沿着腿根儿不停的淌出来，又湿又热。白嫩身子被逼出粉红，又被不断肏弄着出了一身薄汗。发丝柔软，打湿了贴在额前，乖乖顺顺，稚子一般。

红了眼，床榻发出吱呀的悲鸣。

不知伦理纲常，痴儿只是从了本心的被他弄得爽利哼哼，讨好求饶的腻乎他，像是求垂怜的小兽。

心都软了，欲望却不肯放过。

臀下垫了枕，嫩生的大腿被打开到最大，隐秘处被肏的红肿可怜不住流水儿的穴彻底暴露出来。啪啪的肏弄声越发急促，没几下身下的温娇玉软就起了反应全身不住抖起来，穴儿缠的紧了，在被次次肏开耸动抽插里发出咕啾咕啾的色情交合声。

听的人越发燥热。

谁能想到痴儿这般好颜色？最是不解风情偏偏淫媚入骨。

压住了只更狠的欺负人，哪用得怜香惜玉，尽情欢好才是痴儿所求。一副白玉身子早被调教的敏感又淫乱，得趣儿的紧。

肉棒顶进软肉，刮弄撞击敏感，呜咽化作激烈的喘，带着毫不收敛的浪荡。他顶到最深的敏感死死撞击抵弄着射出了浓精。

粉扑扑一张玉琢的脸被肏的失了神，微张的小嘴儿艳红，涎液顺了口角流下来情色又糜乱，身前的肉棒在快感里被肏的射了精在胸膛小腹留了一片淫秽景致。

他把肉棒撤出来，穴儿被肏的些微红肿，在猛烈持久的玩弄后一时合不拢，花白的精水从小小的圆洞里随着无意识的收缩被挤出来…

他探了带些粗砺的指头进到穴里抠弄，一肚子精水糟污流的更急，几下就把一片狼藉的床褥洇出更湿润的痕迹。

不意外的收获了人扭动身子发出的模糊哼叫，眼尾红湿带点可怜的泪痕。

不过是被人狠狠肏弄的爽哭了。他低头亲亲人，眼波扫过横陈玉体上的艳丽吻痕…

哪里舍得放开呢？


	2. 【堂林】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.8K短打纯车
> 
> 严重OOC 
> 
> 半夜爬床
> 
> 【于家义子孟鹤堂 X 娇儿林林】

于老爷有事出门，一走就要是十余日。痴儿自然是要留下的，府里那起子人被他敲打的厉害，倒也不担心，但求稳妥，还是派了干儿孟鹤堂仔细看护。至于受了差派的人到底怎么个看护法儿… 呵。

“呜呜…嗯…”唇瓣儿相贴，津液交换一段甘甜。睡得迷迷糊糊的人被吻的唇瓣麻痒呼吸不畅轻轻哼出声。 

“林林~”他松了人，轻轻唤着名字。床上人睡意朦胧不见回应。 

手指灵巧翻飞间解了寝衣的珍珠扣子，触手软滑一片皮肉。月光盈室，些微光芒衬出点暗色斑点，是欢爱吻痕。“哼，这老东西…”语气里带点儿不悦。 

指肚揉捏上小巧柔软的乳头，直玩儿的充血挺立起来。睡梦里的人难耐的扭动着身子，轻声哼唧。 

白日里兄友弟恭，夜间里爬床偷情，兄弟情深更添刺激。舔着嘴角，手向下探进寝裤替人撸动起沉睡着的花茎，温热弹性的东西被他一双手几下套弄着颤颤的抬了头吐出温凉腻滑的水儿来。 

微张的小嘴儿无意识的哼哼着，听着似猫儿抓般。扯了裤子架起一双腿，手指探进人身后穴里粗略搅弄几下微微出点儿水声，他就挺了硬涨火热的肉棒猛一下捣了进去，睡梦里的痴儿被猛然的肏入弄醒，迷迷糊糊的喘起来，带点儿疼痛和快乐的出声。 

不是头一回了，可看见身下被破开的人这样的反应，他还是忍不住。拼命的肏进去又急又快的戳弄，没个消停的不断往敏感上撞。呜呜咽咽的哼唧软软的又娇又哑的就飘了出来。 

听的耳热。肏弄越发凶狠起来。

干死他得了，反正彻底被老头子和他们调教成了骚货。 

痴傻的人半点人情世故不通，身子却在次次被开发肏干里调适的越发敏感放荡，骨子里都带了淫荡的味儿，偏人是痴的，又毫不自觉。 

他俯身衔住一张小嘴儿，堵了浪叫只剩了粗重难耐的喘。再叫该惊动夜里伺候的了。身下却更是激烈的顶撞，咿咿呀呀的呻吟都被堵住只剩闷哼。 

没被好好开拓的后穴早已经在猛烈的肏弄下自动的流了水，交合处随着进出发出一片腻人又淫乱的咕啾声响。 

痴傻的人身子被调教的无比适合做爱，温软的性爱娇娃，清纯又秽乱，不管怎样都能很快的适应配合起肏干，像是天生的荡妇娼妓。 

把他肏坏就完了。脑子里只剩了这一个念头。肉棒进出的越发狠急。室内昏暗，五感越发强烈，清晰的感受到身下的穴被彻底打开哗哗的流出水儿，发了洪涝。 

松开交缠的舌尖儿，一手卡住了腰际一手狠狠地捏上乳尖儿搓弄。“啊~啊啊…~”，敏感被招呼的热情。痴儿随着他的顶弄发出快乐的声响。 

就让他叫吧，反正老东西不在，大宅子里哪还没点儿糟污了。不过是爬床把人肏了遍，谁叫他勾引自己，好好照顾，这可不就是好好照顾了？还得是日夜兼程呢… 

知道人儿也听不懂，下流话儿还是招呼到耳边儿。淫娃荡妇骚货娼妓的叫，肉棒一下下的肏着顶着，深又急，微凉夜间赤裸裸的皮肉都兴了薄汗。 

玩儿够了乳肉，干脆又随着肏干替人撸动花茎。本就爽坏了的人当下更是扭起了身子，穴一阵一阵的绞紧简直恨不得夹断了他。 

“乖~林林松一松~”他微微低头在人耳边哄两句，手指却套弄上圆巧可爱的龟头，轻轻的摩挲，不时刮过顶端的小眼儿。后穴作乱的肉棒也配合的越顶越深，狠狠的肏到深处。后穴湿烂，被他彻底肏透了，进出间媚肉不断嘬着肉棒，又挤又吮，爽的他头皮发麻。 

真是天生适合性爱的淫器。他想着，肉棒猛的肏进穴里撞上了前列腺点，身下被肏干的呜咽身子一下收紧了，花茎颤巍巍的湿润眼见要射出来。哪能这么轻易就结束？ 

指肚堵住了顶端溢水的眼儿，肉棒下下往前列腺上撞，身下的人痉挛起来，叫床的媚浪都带了舒爽的哭腔。

“唔…嗯嗯…啊~” 

“林林，叫哥哥，叫哥哥就让你射~”舔着人耳朵诱哄，身下还是发坏的猛干。 

“呜呜…”黝黑的眸子泛着泪花，像是被暴雨摧残的花朵，娇弱不堪，十分可怜。 

“叫哥哥，哥哥操射你…”一双漂亮的眼里盛了坏，打定了主意让人叫他。动作间感受着手里越发涨硬的花茎，更是逞凶的肏干用快感逼他。 

“哥…哥哥…唔…呜呜~”声音里是一片糊涂。他听了痴儿的话却高兴的笑起来。倒是真的捅进穴里，狠狠干上那点，配合撸动花茎，身下的痉挛和哽咽的喘都已经淫乱放荡的不成样子。后穴收缩的越快越紧，马上是要高潮的样子。 

又是狠狠的肏上那处可怜，抵着出精的一瞬间松了手，痴儿花茎里忍耐多时的一梭子浓精也喷射出来，激射在两人小腹胸前。点点白浊，色情荒淫。透着股子引人摧残施暴的劲儿。 

痴儿被肏上高潮的尖叫被他狠狠压在了喉咙只剩了意义不明的呜咽。身子不住的抖着，后穴挤压着作恶施暴的肉棒，淫媚讨好。 

“小骚货…”他把肉棒紧紧抵在温热湿滑的后穴享受着余韵的伺候，好一会儿才拔出来。 

手指抠挖一番湿热的穴，弄出多余的精水，涂在胸前更添几分淫色。还坏心眼儿的喂了人一点儿，又捏着下巴和人嘬了个带点咸腥味儿的嘴儿。 

再次把人抱在怀里，观音坐莲的姿势又肏干起来… 

长夜漫漫，情欢欲好。


	3. 【郎林】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.3K短打纯车 镜前PLaY
> 
> 严重OOC
> 
> 【于家大少杨九郎 X 娇儿林林】

小儿把尿似的抱在怀里，连接处的恶根下下猛顶只又把人肏的花茎喷了点儿稀薄精水出来。面前磨得光亮的铜镜已经被溅了点点白色污浊，带着淫靡气儿黏糊糊的顺着镜面缓慢往下滑。

他咬着人粉嫩的耳朵，唇齿轻轻厮磨。娇软的身子靠在他怀里，交合处的水滴答的弄湿了腿根，交合抽送中落了不少在地上。

一片淫乱，色情透了。

趁着于老爷不在，兄弟几人轮番过来照顾痴儿，眼下，照顾着好的很。

娇声的喘缠着身上淡淡的奶气儿扑过来，胯下肉棒硬涨三分，更急迫的颠簸肏干。

痴儿花茎半软在稀疏软塌的林间可怜的吐点儿水，被肏射了几次现下已经没什么东西了。人被弄得头脑昏沉，本就不甚分明的头脑更是一团浆糊。只被人肏的糯声喘叫着。

干的极深，粗长滚烫的驴物什戳进去简直能在小腹上顶出隐约形状。又疼又痒，麻麻涨涨，快乐又销魂。

铜镜清晰映照着交合处，猩红肉棒青筋脉络可见，在微微红肿的穴肉里翻飞，溅起的淫水缠绵，格外的淫媚。

直顶上前点狠狠的磨蹭震动，越发逼得人不控制的叫出来，声音渐高，又荡又撩。

他暗了眼神，把人放下来让他撑着落地的浑圆铜镜，塌腰岔腿撅起圆挺的屁股让湿淋淋的媚浪穴儿不遮掩的暴露出来。大手掐住了一把软腰，涨挺的东西死死凿进了流水的穴，顶的人简直腿软的招架不住。

淫艳的喘回响在白日的屋室。当真是白日宣淫，好不快活。

挺腰送胯，次次着肉。肏弄间臀肉泛起层层肉波，看的人心头热。

使劲儿的肏弄，半分爱怜不见，打桩般的下下狠肏，深深地入着。

痴儿只剩了啊啊的浪叫。骚得很呐。

哪里管会不会把人弄坏，只是一味的撞击着，微翘的龟头在穴里恶狠狠地碾弄敏感，引得后穴不住的可怜收缩，吮咬绞紧作乱的东西，媚肉似是推拒又像是邀请，水声四溢的配合动作。

强取豪夺，被蹂躏的可怜。花朵般被层层揭开，露出深处的花蕊。“哥哥的小婊子。”吻落在肩头，留一颗小小的印子，“今儿就弄死你算了。”

贴合的性器间满满的狼藉。湿透了，淫靡的味道冲的人不能自控。

他用力肏向更深处，顶到小小的一片软肉，被拉着玩弄的人猛然间晃了下身子死死的缠住他。发现了新乐子似的恶劣刮擦那一方酥软，直把人捣的软烂了几乎支撑不住。

肉棒入的越发急迫，挺弄撞进更深的地方，穴里的水被肏的不要命的流。痴儿的浪叫被他大手捂住在口里闷声闷气，还是透着一股子淫秽媚态的劲儿。

疲软的花茎被人肏的再次微微挺立起来，收缩着带着点儿酸麻和过度射精后的疼痛。

他贴着敏感一下下凿，次次把人顶的哀叫闷哼。

腿脚被肏弄掀起的舒爽快感弄的绵软发抖，又被人撑住身子继续狠肏，耸顶抽插，水声肉声粗喘媚叫灌了满屋子淫欲。

又一波极致的绞弄。他把人拉向自己紧紧贴合，狠狠操进臀瓣间可怜泥泞的穴，水溅了一地。前点和更深一点的敏感被没命的碾弄强逼得痴儿翻了白眼，口水顺着嘴角淋漓着漾出来，糜乱不堪。

硬忍着又死命碾压顶撞了好一会儿，他才顶紧了人把一腔浓白精液发泄在穴里。而痴儿已经像是被弄坏了般，射不出的花茎被肏的生生逼着尿了出来。淡黄的液体带着微微的腥臊味，激在铜镜上弄花了本就糜乱的镜面，释放的半垂的花茎微微低了头，剩下的液体浇在了地上，奶香混了淡淡的骚味。无声的说着怀里人是个娇艳又贪吃的坏孩子…

已经没法儿再看了，赤身裸体贴合的两个人一身欢好的情味。

白昼燃春，今儿就把人肏死在这儿，省得又跑出去祸害人。

晨间光早。这漫长一日，还有太多事可做。


	4. 【陶林】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.3K短打缠绵 不凶不狠，一点甜味儿
> 
> 半分爱意心头绕，最难托付是相思。
> 
> 我要你留在我身边。
> 
> 【于家三少陶云圣 X 娇儿林林】

被揽在怀里的痴儿磨蹭着他，铅白微透的宽敞衣袍露了大片香肩玉肤，斑斑红痕还留在身上。点漆的眸子蕴起风暴，那一片景色看的他不悦的皱眉。 

痴儿小兽般的伸着舌来舔弄讨好他的眉眼，丝毫不知自己的举动带了怎样的诱人滋味。 

他有些心猿意马，蓄了甲的手指探进袍里时轻时重地刮弄着被吻弄的带点儿伤痕的乳尖。人猫儿似的软了身子在他怀里拱拱，像是撒娇一般，喘的又甜又软。 

一条腿探进他腿间像是难耐又讨好的蹭着他身下的东西。本就可观的物件儿被撩拨成鼓囊囊一包。他眯了眯眼舔着嘴角翻身把人压在身下，顺手扯开了轻薄柔软的衣袍剥出美好的一副娇体，一双漂亮的腿扛在肩膀上，手指小心探进股缝间红肿的花穴。 

本来想着昨日被折腾的可怜，他心有不忍的准备放过。哪想到小傻子这般模样还要来招惹他。当真是被他们喂得馋极了。 

只摁住敏感弄了几下，穴儿里出的水就沁湿了手，“呵，馋坏了你。”唱戏的嗓子说话都带着不一样的味道。听的人耳朵痒痒。痴儿眯着眼看着他舔了舔嘴角儿，白嫩颈项上喉结微微滚动。 

欠干的淫妇。他暗了眼神。 

褪了裤子直接挺枪上阵，大力的肏弄让人顷刻发出了软软的啼。他做得少，可承欢的痴儿身上最敏感的地方他记得真切。用起来自然更是得心应手。 

这副身子，说起来一半儿的媚浪都是他亲手调教出来的。 

原先他存了半分爱慕，可对方小公子般的清贵有礼妥帖又带着淡淡疏离，他压了心思只同人做一对知音兄弟。直到因着变故成了痴儿，他使了点儿小手段索性把人弄上了于老爷的床。 

深宅大院里那点子事儿，半推半就的，融起来混作一潭哪里还分得清糟污脏乱。他生来一副七窍玲珑的心肝，于老爷的一帮儿子里，他最得看中。连带着痴儿现今的样子，也有他大半的功劳。 

没后悔过。 

到底自己拥有了他不是嘛。 

撞击顶弄带出一片悦耳节奏，臀肉被击的翻飞泛出一片绯红。“啪啪”“啧啧”“咕啾”的声音回荡在缭绕了香气的屋子里，肉体奏响的乐章清亮又秽乱。 

眼红心热，胯下银枪更多抖了三分气势出来。穴肉被进出磨蹭的艳红，下一秒似乎就能同熟透的果子般被戳出鲜红的汁水来。 

被肏的狠了，微微的疼和强烈的快感让痴儿扭着身子不住地哀啼，又甜又糯的声音勾的人止不住的想听更多。进出肏干，顶弄抽插的更加快而狠。蜜一样带了甜味儿的呻吟没羞没臊的响着。痴儿解了三纲五常的约束，他只要沉迷快乐。 

被他肏干的圆润可爱的脚尖儿都绷成了弓形，红肿的穴湿哒哒的绞紧征战的性器，却丝毫阻拦不住被人残暴破开的动作，穴儿被捣弄成一片黏糊糊，红艳的肉淫媚的翻着，挂了撞击间被肏干起的白沫，媚而荡，是从骨子里冒出来的情骚。 

红浪翻叠，敏感的身子带着青年人的涩，美好的不似人间物，他把肩上一双漂亮的腿大大的敞开，弯折到痴儿的胸口前，被搅弄的腻乎的穴起劲儿的嘬着他的东西，讨好个不停。他下下顶上敏感的软肉，只换回一片湿漉和带着甜味儿的喘。咿咿呀呀的不成句子。 

低头递了舌头到水光浸润的粉红柔软的嘴里，一双舌搅弄勾缠，身下被狠狠疼爱的痴儿难耐的娇吟浪喘被压在喉咙间，呜呜咽咽如泣如诉。 

身下的穴在他一阵激烈不失怜惜的折腾下自发的收紧，小小的颤抖痉挛起来。便是那半分怜惜还在，他只缠着敏感死死顶弄了百余下把人送上高潮，也就一同射了出来。 

抵紧了那处，在一旁侧躺下，他搂着疲累的人儿亲亲汗湿的鬓角。轻抚着纤薄的后背哄着人慢慢睡下。 

只这一点温柔，他全给了他。 

他只想他长久的留下，不管以怎样的方式…


	5. 【龙林】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.9K短打偷欢
> 
> 生子调戏恶趣味
> 
> 【军火烟草贩子王九龙 X 娇儿林林】

太湖石瘦骨嶙峋模样怪异，孔洞丛生又有几分奇特的美。可是哪里及的上被用红丝绳高悬了手脚的娇儿春色呢？ 

山石堆砌，形成两人大小的孔洞，他搂着香软身子结结实实的堵着人的唇啃着亲着没个完。娇儿一双漂亮的腿并拢了，被滚烫硬挺的性器在腿间疯狂地抽插耸动，磨的腿根泛红一片，微微的疼。 

呜呜咽咽的呻吟，轻轻颤抖的身子。人被他搂在怀里撩袍解带的爱抚，手指所过之处涌起层层颤栗。 

替人撸动娇嫩的性器，露打鸭蛋香粉滚的一张嫩生面孔泛出粉红，连带着腿也夹的紧了，肏弄人腿根的快感更甚。 

同于家老爷谈完了生意，在人府上逛一逛。没成想水榭楼台，莲池山石掩映里有这么位闲散娇客。 

只看目光便知是个痴的。料定了这便是风传的于家娇养的痴儿，当下想到那些淫艳秘闻…这生意倒还可以再谈谈… 

呻吟变得滚烫，软弱的身子抖得厉害。他指肚堵住娇儿性器的小口，狠狠肏着人腿根直到自己那一点将要来临。 

修长手指粗暴又迅速的握住两人的东西磨蹭撸动，感受着作乱的东西越发的涨大，大手狠狠揉一把娇儿的子孙袋，激的人忍耐多时的东西在他松手的一瞬间同自己一起射出来。 

水裤早被扒了干净，暗色长衫大敞四合，浓稠白浊的东西直直激射在人小腹胸膛，淫靡一片看的眼热。 

打腿弯把人抄在怀里，随手抹两下胸口的东西递到后穴小口揉弄两下，柱身笔直龟头上翘，一根肉棒涨的紫红狰狞，顶端的口微微冒出点儿亮晶晶的体液。含住人的唇，肉棒抵着没怎么开拓的菊穴小口猛的顶进去，娇儿的身子顿时绷紧了。龟头在内里狠狠地钻，碾着磨一腔紧涩柔软，两下就把人逼的塌了腰身。 

在人家府上，肏人家的娇客，十足的刺激。 

不知疲倦，那穴口越被肏反倒缠的越紧，狠狠绞着他的肉棒，没了命的嘬，爽的马眼发酸，又生生忍住只一下下凿进更深处。 

松开人的口，顶撞肏干逼的娇儿在这山石掩映的深处叫出一片腻人的甜。捞着人的屁股一下下把丰腴往自己胯下物什上摁，又重又急。穴儿被他肏的翕合不止，泥泞一片，长衫洇出大片的深色印子，甜喘呻吟被他猛烈肏弄撞得支离破碎。 

低头吮咬起小小的朱果，敏感的身子疯了似的扭，肉棒险些从一片湿滑软烂的穴口滑出去，赶紧抱住了人，掐着一把腰身更加急迫的肏起来。 

“啊…呜呜…嗯~”，娇儿眼里盈了泪花，他看的越发心火盛，只想把人往死里折腾。暗叹于家娇儿好颜色，又娇又浪赛过花坊。 

沉甸甸的囊袋撞击中狠狠拍上穴口附近的软肉，又疼又爽，皮肉带起一片响亮的啪啪声。眼神迷离，一张粉红小嘴儿爽的不住流口水，人被他吊着托着肏的失神。

毫无节制。 

娇儿被肏的只用后穴就一波波的泄出来，直到被他肏的力气皆无，粉嫩的东西也软软的垂在一片污糟泥泞的稀疏毛发里。 

浑圆肿大的龟头抵着敏感软肉厮磨不止，湿滑高烫的内腔，他那东西长且粗，硬硬的顶进一片春水，直搅的被肏的娇儿春风起皱，体态如酥。 

他爽的厉害，又仗着年轻力壮不惜的力气，没个休止的跟人索要。像是饿急馋坏的厉鬼。把人撞得只剩了喘叫，精关大开，泄无可泄。 

乳珠也被啃的艳红，后穴被他没完没了的肏弄抽送彻底打开，只在被他操上敏感和前点的时候狠狠的收缩再被他无情的撞开肏软。 

吃不够。这样的娇儿，他倒真舍得出几分血给于家老狐狸换一个和人常日贪欢的机会。 

狠命地狂抽滥插，次次抽到一半又深深的喂进去，顶的小腹都能隐约瞧见个囫囵形状。情色香艳，刺激非常。 

舔着人的唇，放了一条腿脚尖儿点地，一条腿还是搭在臂弯，又好一番进出，娇儿彻底是哭了出来，胡乱挣扎着推搡，却也只被他摁在怀里入的越来越深，越来越重。强行撸着人的东西硬生生又把它抚慰的挺立。 

发了疯的撞进肏出。终于是抵住前点把忍耐许久的炽灼滚烫正正地激射在上面。娇儿被他的动作迫的伸长了颈子仰着头，疯狂的挣扎尖叫又被他压紧了屁股逃无可逃生受着极端的刺激挑逗。

被肏的汗湿，射无可射，娇嫩性器硬是被这一连番的动作激的绷紧了身子喷出清甜的水。王九龙看的稀奇，还在埋在人后穴里汩汩喷精的东西硬是又往里顶了几分，厮磨着敏感爆射。 

软润的身子一下绷成了板子，僵的不像话，只剩了无意识的抖，水喷溅的倒是越发汹涌。衣裳被打湿个彻底。糜浪的风情恨不得叫人死在他身上。 

他攒的多，这一番内射持续了好一会儿。等到彻底消停下来，娇儿的小腹已经微微隆起了点弧度。 

“宝贝儿，老子射了这么多，你可得好好揣着。回头真有了了，这小家伙儿可是要叫一声我爹的。”他东西还顶在人穴里却瞅着人这副模样拿了话去截他。即使明知道男人生不了孩子，可这点儿恶趣味生的莫名高兴。 

欢好完神清气爽。 

把娇儿吊着的手腕放下来，缠绕的红丝绳却不解开。他费点劲给人把水裤套到腿根，又欲盖弥彰的给人系好长衫扣子。出了精的性器不见疲软仍是抵在娇儿后穴里研磨不舍的放开。 

脑子一转，索性直接把娇儿的腿盘在自己腰上，长衫后摆遮掩着交合的地方，一路上就这么个怪异的姿势在下人惊慌闪躲的视线里愣是抱着人去觅了于老爷。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【三少爷张九龄×娇儿林林×管家朱云峰】

后穴里尚存着浓精欲水。

人被于老爷宠爱后一身的印子尚且温热，不过人甫一出门，三少爷便同着管家前来贴心“问候”。

“呜呜……”人被夹在精壮胸膛间拧成了麻花，避无可避，穴眼儿里大力插干的淫枪半分不曾停歇。欢好过的身子敏感至极，于老爷喂进去的满穴浪水被两个青壮操的流出来滴溅在床榻上，痴儿无助的推拒却更成了两人需索无度的刺激。

磨蹭着，顶撞着，那幼白娇软的身子已经驯服在两柄淫枪之下，“不……唔呜呜……哈啊啊啊~”媚喘已不成曲调，交合处的泥泞已经汇作汪洋。小人儿已经昏昏沉沉被肏软了筋骨，变作了这二位野心狼子的胯下之奴。

张九龄把东西贴着朱大管家的东西给人结结实实喂进去，顶圈打磨记记狠夯，柔嫩淫荡的身子无助的倚靠进他怀里不停地挣扎，被迫前挺的胸口又便宜了似乎憨厚稳妥的管家大人，娇软的乳头被人深含在口中毫无吝惜的吮吸舔弄，好孩子满穴儿的精水被两人抽插肏干释放的干净而后又被他们自己的好东西塞进去填了个满当。

三少爷强扭着人侧回头接吻，那如美玉般柔嫩的唇舌只让他沉沦。糊涂娇儿被两人合力欺负的可怜又诱人，那被挤压射精的粉茎早已不再受到控制，只消轻轻肏弄几下后穴，酸软麻痒的快感就逼得那小小玉茎的粉润眼儿里汩汩能吐出清亮的水儿来。

痴儿早被调教的愈发淫乱了。

那小小的穴儿勉力吞食着两根肿胀硕大的欲望，柔软褶皱被撑得几近光滑，痴憨的人儿被管家大人衔着乳头用手紧卡住腰身迫切的用肉根喂满。淫浪的叫床声早已经浸透了情爱的沙甜，精壮滚烫的身子紧紧制住人生生顶住那软软的穴肉再把一发浓浊的宝贝灌在里头。

小小穴眼儿已经是无意识的收缩了，大股大股荒淫的液体从交合处泼出来。

人早已瘫软化作春泉，大管家笑着起身松开湿淋淋的娇儿，眼瞧着三少爷仍未餍足的享用起珍馐。

人起一双腿开始骤风暴雨的急干，半昏死的痴儿猛然间瞪大了混沌纯真的秀气眉眼只余下尖了嗓子的浪吟不止。他被人摁住了一个劲儿的猛干，满腹汤汤水水激得到处是，帐子萦绕了情动的香……再等到三少爷彻底释放满足，好孩子早都枕着一泡精水淫湿在床榻上昏死过去。糯软可怜的模样，玉臀娇穴已经被人肆意玩弄的红肿软烂，香汗薄染，身子秀白，晶莹又漂亮，点点情痕铺就一地碎玉红梅。

大管家把人捞起来半诱哄半强迫的同淫乱不堪的妙人儿接吻，水声媚态酥香欲软无不动人。

三少爷咬着烟卷下床，偷饱了腥的猫儿似的看看床上犹在腻乎的两道身形，懒倦悠闲的眯了眯眼，随意穿好衣裳溜的利索。

大管家招呼了下人送来温水，径直顶肏着嫩穴抱人进了热气氤氲的浴桶清洁洗漱。温水凉精，人软着腿被他干的颤抖，趴在浴桶边沿高翘着屁股被人狠狠开拓顶撞。

“好宝贝儿……好林林……喜不喜欢哥哥的大鸡巴？”他故意去磨蹭那敏感的小穴，人呜呜咽咽口齿不清，半扭回头来湿润着一双可怜的眼睛看着朱大管家。

“好少爷……哥哥疼你！”他在一片水声里闯进那松软的穴，人哽咽着，大管家狠狠地肏着他，在动作中猛然把人扯起来深顶到自己蓬勃的欲望上，人一瞬间叫岔了音，他坐到浴桶里，强迫着憨态可爱的小人儿主动扭腰送胯的用他壮硕结实的东西肏穴，人软倒在他怀里哭的泣不成声，朱云峰叼住人的耳朵舔弄着，扶着那柳条般柔弱的腰肢帮着欲海娇儿狠狠骑乘上烈马：“好孩子，这回哥哥帮你，下回可就真的自己把自己肏射了啊……”

人没工夫回复他，娇儿已经骑着管家大人的鸡巴哆嗦着射在了水里。

“小浪货，又脏了……哥哥给你洗干净~”肏弄着后穴，带茧子的掌心抚摸撸动着半勃起的小东西，硬生生干着搓着让人哭着又去了……

已经不知道做了多少回，那淫荡的身体在三人连轴的欢爱下已经彻底坏掉了，人意识不清的趴伏在大管家的肩头，那浴桶里的水已经微微犯了浑……朱云峰托着腻手弹润的小屁股把人抱在怀里慢慢干着从水里起了身，迈步出来，落地的时候猛顶几下把一梭子精液浇进松软的腔道里。

“好好夹住，哥哥得把林林喂饱了才行啊……老爷不在，回来看见林林里面都没有了要生气了……乖乖的……”

他把湿淋淋的小孩儿托放到一旁的梨花书案上，面对面的戳刺着穴眼儿，浓重缠绵的爱抚让痴儿已经有些难于收紧，火辣辣的一巴掌啪的打在雪白的臀瓣儿上，强迫着收缩起来。

意识早就不清楚了，痴儿被人肏干的更加失了神智，本就口齿不清，可怜兮兮的求饶在朱大管家恶劣的顶弄受用里全变成了腻人的浪叫……

大管家才是真的不知饥饱。红着眼发了狠地把一泡泡精液滴滴不落的紧顶着灌在媚穴里，书案上的人儿已经昏厥过去了。大管家舔舔嘴角，把人再一次往胯下送一送抖一抖鸡巴深埋在穴里耸动着爆射出最后一发白精……累极的痴儿也只是极轻的哼唧了声就再没了下文。

他小心的抬起那被拍红的小屁股，磨磨蹭蹭慢慢悠悠地把自己的东西抽出来顺手把一枚鸡卵大小的玉球塞进去给人搪塞住满肠的精水，人轻轻蹙眉咕哝着，他低头捉着一双软红的嘴儿亲，吃弄地啧啧有声。

“小家伙儿……哥哥先让你歇两天…”朱管家打量着那瘫成泥似的裸体，把小人儿抱起来送回到新铺的床榻上，坐在床边留恋的摸着那身滑嫩勾人的皮肉……

“唔……”

他循着声音看过去，小小的穴儿被用的过分，卵玉一时没堵住小股的精水竟顺着腿心淌出来。

他轻轻拍拍那张深陷在黑甜梦乡仍春意盎然又极疲倦的漂亮小脸儿，“骚货，下回哥哥自己就肏坏了你……”


	7. Chapter 7

车行到荒僻处，司机极有眼力见的下了车，给大帅腾了地方儿出来。

痴憨的小少爷身上出门时还收拾的整齐利索的衣裳早已被人扯得七零八落，玉面一点丰唇也被人啄吻的娇艳欲滴。这会儿人正被阎大帅摁在后车座上折成一个不可思议的柔软弧度狠狠地操弄着小穴。  
咕叽咕叽的声音在密闭的空间里混合着男人粗重情欲的喘息飘荡的悦耳淫靡。

洒金的长衫之下空无一物，墨色衣袍衬得痴儿一身皮肉如霜赛玉，此刻被人挑弄出淡淡潮红，瞧着更是越发可口。

“嘶……真他妈紧！”阎鹤祥把那人纤细的腿架上肩头，更松一松裤腰皮带把东西露出几分给人狠狠弄进去，小孩儿掐着他胳膊哭叫的厉害，人可怜巴巴的意识不清，眼神只晃动着一派舒爽萌动的情欲，嫣红唇瓣吐露声声抗拒式的喘息，偏偏听着像是媚软的呻吟：啧，要说这于老爷可真会享受，好好的一个孩子竟给养成了这样的淫娃荡妇，勾的人离不了。

车随着人的动作不住摇晃颠簸个没完。司机瞄着情形，抽着烟稍稍走的更远一点点。

被人圈拢住的小孩儿细细的尖叫起来，又哭又喘，声线里都是一片媚气。

脑子里哪还有什么娇妻美妾燕舞莺歌，眼巴前儿的人就足够他消磨功夫的。什么叫怡翠楼的湘荷，哪个叫春凤苑的美鸳……通通不敌身下头正骑着的这一个。

他瞅着就是奔四张的人了，可他长枪下头这哭哭唧唧的金贵小少爷左不过才刚二十出头，又一直被于家藏着娇养，憨态讨喜的小人儿瞧过去说是十五六怕是也有人深信不疑的。

紫黑勃发的混账东西在下头紧着忙活喂饱饥肠辘辘哭闹的主儿，一发发温凉色情的浓精在操干里丢的到处都是，软弹的小屁股托在手里，小穴眼儿周围一圈被他的玩意儿插得泛红，粘稠的精液都浆成了白沫。

人扑腾着，被他拢住动作舔咬着小奶头干的浪叫不止，小小的花茎被操硬了射过一回又一回，最后只能被快感逼着硬挺着在甩动里无助的吐出一点点稀薄透亮的水儿，人上气不接下气的打着小小的哭嗝儿，被他戏弄的像只毫无反抗之力的奶猫儿似的。

……

一局了，体力欠佳的小孩儿软糯挣扎着高潮完缓个劲儿的功夫就含着他作恶的东西背靠在怀里累的昏睡过去了。

好在日子还长，小少爷到帅府做客的时间还宽裕的很呢~

闫帅扭着怀里的柔软身子，带着坏的跟人亲了个嘴儿，小孩儿只是下意识的哼哼。人虽累了，可他还没结束，自顾自地轻轻挺动着，继续享用自己的美味。

顺口招呼一声司机上车回程——既然来者是客，那他个东道主也总要对人尽到了地主之谊才好啊！想着帅府里的门门道道，人坏心眼的故意深顶了几下，平白惹得小公子一阵无力闷哼——嗯，偶尔有个消遣也确实不错~


End file.
